


Baldur's Coffee

by Blueinkedfrost



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Bhaal coffee is best coffee, Coffee, Gen, Necromancers, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueinkedfrost/pseuds/Blueinkedfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a child of Bhaal drinks coffee on the road. Xzar makes the coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baldur's Coffee

_Summary:_ In which a child of Bhaal drinks coffee on the road. Xzar makes the coffee. One shot, silly.

Inspired by (namelessone69. deviantart art / Coffee-396714631) and warlockfemale's headcanon (warlockfemale. tumblr post / 62520465114 / blueinkedfrost-coffee-by-namelessone69-bhaal).

—

The heady scent flew on the breeze, fresh and crisp, bitter and warm, roast and creamy. It reached inside Theodore's sinuses, brutally wrenched them out of his nostrils, battered them to a bloody pulp, and stabbed them in the back a few times before leaving them in a dark alleyway gasping for life. Pale delicate threads of white steam rose in a soft pattern in the Mirtul morning air. Theodore sniffed once more and kept sniffing. He could live off this aroma of rich coffee.

_Wait. Where did we_ get _fine coffee running away from random assassins into the Nashkel wilderness?_

Theodore blinked. Mornings tired him. In fact everything tired him, especially lately. He took care to look around himself properly this time. Xzar was over by their rough campfire. The wizard's bloodthirsty halfling friend Montaron was polishing his sword. Imoen and Dynaheir were frolicking in the forest somewhere and Minsc bodyguarding them. Immy had mentioned this while he'd still been mostly asleep.

The unhinged necromancer and his kill-happy bodyguard weren't exactly the most promising companions, if taken objectively, but they had rescued Theodore and his little sister from angry wolves when they met. The pair had a job to solve the iron crisis and, Theodore considered, it was a mutually beneficial arrangement if Montaron didn't slit their throats in their bedrolls.

Xzar's bitingly high-pitched voice rang through the woods. "Coffee! I made coffee for yooooou! Good morning!"

The campfire was crude: downed to a few red sputters overnight, in an irregular arrangement of twisted black branches on burnt-out grass. The clean white porcelain saucer and cup Xzar held out were not crude. Theodore wasn't even going to think about why Xzar carried a teaset on the road. There was thick coffee drowned in cream, a white teaspoon, and even a pair of ripe, plump strawberries on the side.

"Drink it, kid," Montaron advised, "better ye than him hopped up on Maztican beans." He briefly shuddered.

Theodore took the saucer drowsily between his hands. He could taste the ripe strawberries already. The Maztican coffe's aroma was rich and enticing and layered with flavour. Xzar had even teased the cream on top into a novelty shape…

_I've seen that symbol in the Candlekeep library._ Theodore shivered in the cool spring air that sent a chill down his spine. There was a skull surrounded by tears in the coffee cup, a symbol of he-couldn't-remember-what from his readings. Xzar's bright grass-green eyes watched him intently. _Skull. Necromancer. Ominous symbol of evilness._ Theodore didn't know what this ominous coffee meant.

Then again, there were two ripe strawberries on the side. Theodore tasted his first gulp of piping hot coffee, fresh and creamy and pungent. The skull symbol was devoured by his eager tongue. Light illuminated the dark corners of his brain, a chorus of tarrasques sung morning hymns to Lathander, and a bevy of scantily clad drow elves writhed at his feet and beckoned him to join in. It was really good coffee.

"Newt eyes," Xzar said. "Really bring out the taste. Don't worry, new friend! Joking! I used squid teeth."

Even so, multiple exciting flavours of the coffee cascaded beautifully over Theodore's tastebuds, slight hazelnut edged with cinnamon, roses, smoky berries, and the taste of the invigorating beans themselves. He reached for a strawberry and the sweet juices were fresh on his tongue, a perfect contrast to the coffee.

"Good morning to you too," Theodore said. Life was quite an adventure.

—

 


End file.
